1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pool skimmers and more particularly pertains to a new pool skimmer for quickly skimming a pool to remove debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pool skimmers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pool skimmers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pool skimmers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,846,972; 5,385,666; 4,198,720; 4,003,100; 3,188,668; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,381.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pool skimmer. The inventive device includes an elongate pole handle and at least one skimming net assembly. The pole handle has opposite proximal and distal ends. Each skimming net assembly comprises an open frame and a net screen. The open frame defines a central opening which the net screen extends across. One end portion of the open frame is pivotally coupled to the distal end of the pole handle. The other end portion of the open frame of the skimming net assembly is adapted for detachable attachment to an end portion of an open frame of another skimming net assembly.
In these respects, the pool skimmer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly skimming a pool to remove debris.